


It All Fades Away

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Cuteness, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: This is an anti-Blangst prompt. Klaine at 25ish AU. They met recently & are dating & are super cute, but Kurt finds something that alarms him. When Blaine was 14-16 he self-harmed. He hasn't done it in almost a decade. He's totally passed that point in his life--hardly even remembers he did it. He forgets about the few scars that he has on his wrist. They're covered by his watch anyway. But Kurt finds them and freaks out and Blaine laughs and kisses him and calls him adorable & explains. FLUFFY</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Fades Away

In a wry way, Blaine enjoys making all his friends sick with his new relationship. Give him a break; he's 24, who's lucky enough to meet their soulmate- is it too late to call Kurt that? -so soon in life?

Their first date technically lasted 36 hours. Morning coffee turned afternoon picnic turned evening dinner turned first kiss turned one-night-stand sleepover. It would've gone on longer but Kurt had some sort of fashion crisis at the Vogue office.

After nearly seven years in New York, Blaine Anderson had finally found the life he's been looking for.

***

Currently, he's attempting- and slightly failing -to place an intoxicated Kurt into a cab. "I should go out drinking more! Why don't I go out drinking more, Blaine?" He slurs, slumping on Blaine in the backseat.

"Because you get like _this_ and you have terrible hangovers," he replies, giving the driver his address.

"Th-this is really pretty," Kurt comments lifting Blaine's left wrist and toying with the silver chain band of his watch. "Can I have this?"

Before Blaine can respond, Kurt is unclasping his watch and draping over his own wrist. "I'd give you the world if I could, Kurt," Blaine laughs.

After half-walking half-dragging him, Blaine manages to place Kurt in his bed and take off his shoes and tie.

"Blaine? Blaine come here," Kurt whispers and Blaine winces when he leans in, the scent of alcohol almost palpable in the air. "I like you _soooo_ much."

"I know, I like you too, Kurt." He says, kissing him on the forehead.

"And thank you for the watch," he giggles holding out his wrist. The chain is too long for him and it looks like it's about to fall off.

"Of course, good night, Kurt," Blaine chuckles and leaves the room to go sleep on the couch.

***

Blaine is watching the afternoon news on the couch with a cup of coffee when Kurt trudges into the room.

"I think I've been hit by a bus, maybe two," he comments, sitting down next to Blaine.

"Don't worry you only mildly embarrassed yourself last night," Blaine smirks.

Kurt slaps him on the arm in response, creating a faint tintinnabulation. "What the hell? Why am I wearing your watch?"

"You wanted it," Blaine shrugs.

"So you _gave_ it to me? Why did you _listen_ to me? I was _drunk_ -no! Take this back!" He exclaims, slipping the watch off and grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine reaches down to set his coffee mug on the living room table and when he looks up Kurt has tears welling in his eyes.

"Kurt I told you it's okay, I know you were drunk and it was actually really fun-"

"Wh-what are these?" He asks, running his thumb over the side of Blaine's wrist. "You never told me about these.

Blaine has to squint to understand what he's talking about, but sure enough there's half a dozen faded scars running horizontally down the side of his wrist.

"Oh those. Well..."

"How could you not tell me? I told you about how I was during my sophomore year I...I thought we trusted each other. I know you may be ashamed but I promise that-"

Grabbing his face with both hands, Blaine presses their lips together for a moment. "Are you done?" He asks, pulling away.

"Yes, these are what you think they are," he starts and wow it's been a while since he's had to explain this to anyone. "You remember what I told you about the Sadie Hawkins dace at my first high school?" Kurt nods. "Well these happened after that, and it was a hard time in my life. I ran, and I had to cope somehow."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighs, wrapping his arms around him.

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine," he pushes Kurt off to look him in the eyes. "Really it's been years, everything is good now. There's no more I promise."

"God I am so lucky I met you," Kurt says, setting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. It's like I've been looking for you forever," he smiles, grasping his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated. (I reply to them all!)


End file.
